Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam power station, in particular a nuclear power station, including a steam conduit leading through a wall and forming a fixed point with the wall for the introduction of forces and moments, a main valve connected to the steam conduit at the fixed point, without a high-pressure pipe being interposed, and satellite valves having smaller nominal widths than the main valve and being fastened to the housing of the main valve, without a high-pressure pipe being interposed.
Such a steam conduit is known from German Patent DE 27 08 642 C3. That steam conduit is fed through the wall of a containment of a nuclear power station. It extends from a steam generator into the containment. The steam conduit forms a fixed point with the wall in a leadthrough through the wall. A conical supporting body is provided, inter alia, for that purpose. The fixed point serves for introducing forces and moments from the steam conduit into the wall, so that damage to the steam conduit is avoided.
A German patent corresponding to French Patent FR 2 259 420 is cited in German Patent DE 27 08 642 C3. Three fittings shown therein are disposed in a row one behind the other so that passages form a straight pipe. Such a linear configuration can enter into mechanical vibrations, if no supports are provided. A solution to that problem was already mentioned in German Patent DE 27 08 642 C3.
It is known from German Patent DE 27 08 642 C3 for the housing of a main valve to be connected directly to the fixed point outside the wall. The housings of a plurality of other valves are connected directly to that housing. Those other valves may be referred to as satellite valves, since they are disposed on circles around a center point of the main valve. Each satellite valve is connected directly to the main valve, without a pipe piece being interposed. In that case, the nominal width of the satellite valve is smaller than the nominal width of the main valve.
The forces and moments which act on the satellite valves are introduced into the wall at the fixed point through the use of the so-called satellite configuration of valves on the steam conduit. No additional supports are needed.
It has heretofore been customary for additional valves which are required and for which there is no room on the housing of the main valve, to be mounted separately. Specific supports for those additional valves were necessary for that purpose. Furthermore, precautions had to be taken to ensure that conduits required between valves which are supported at the fixed point on one hand, and additional valves on the other hand, could not be damaged by forces and moments which are introduced.